queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra
Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra is the 10th episode in the series. It translates to "This Thing That is Ours." On Netflix, it is listed as "Esta cosa nuestra," which means "this thing of ours." Summary Camila returns to Mexico in order to protect her life; James hunts down Teresa; Teresa takes Maria through the tunnel to Mexico. Netflix Summary In Mexico, Teresa is met by Maria's irate relatives, who complicate her plans to retrieve Güero's notebook. camila reunites with her strange spouse. Plot = Tunnel to Mexico = In the tunnel, Maria makes it clear that she's angry with Teresa and that she doesn't want her help. Teresa says that she knows they won't forgive her, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't help them. = Phone call: Epifaño's office and Camila's office = Epifaño calls Camila and yells at her for going after Eric Watson. He asks Camila to come home until he fixes their relationship with the Jimenez cartel. Camila refuses to come home at first, but gives in. He promises to send a plane for her. One of Camila's men asks if he should make preparations, but she says that she's already packed. She asks for an update on James and is told that he's still searching for the maid. = Tow yard, TX = James approaches a man in a tow yard, asking where his car was picked up. The employee hesitates to respond, but James says that the car was stolen and he followed the LoJack to the yard. The employee picks up his radio to ask the man that picked up Teresa's car where it was towed. It had been left in a handicap spot in front of a church. = End of the tunnel = Teresa is the last to climb the ladder to the surface. At the top, Maria immediately asks where Manny is, running down a hallway and into his arms. Teresa is followed down the hall by a man who removes his gun as he stalks her. After Maria and Angel exchange hugs with their family, Manny and his friends cock their guns at Teresa. Maria tries to protect Teresa, saying that they can leave and Teresa isn't going to cause any problems. Teresa points out that she told Maria to call him and that she's just trying to save her. It looks like Teresa is going to be let go, but then a man clamps a green rag over her face and it fades to black. = Sanchez family home, Mexico = Teresa wakes sitting at a kitchen table. Angel is coloring a superhero with Teresa's face. Maria's father enters the room and demands to know who Teresa is working for, threatening to torture her with a chainsaw. Teresa admits that she works with Camila Vargas, but they don't know that she brought them to Mexico. Maria stands up for Teresa. It is enough to make her father leave the room. Alberto, the father, decides that they have to kill Teresa. Maria is still begging for her life, but her brother doesn't concede either. The brother says that "these people are savages." From in the kitchen, Angel admits, "I don't believe that about you. I want to untie you. But I can't. I love my mom... Do you understand that? I love my mom." Teresa replies that she understands. = The Church = James visits the church that helped Teresa escape. He lies and says that Teresa is off her medication. This prompts the Father to send him to Father Ramon, who was there the previous day, but he's not there that day. James leaves his number with the man he spoke to. James notices a security camera on the grocery store across the street and heads over. = Sanchez home = Alberto commands Teresa to get up. Maria pushes through the men with a knife, which she uses to cut Teresa from her bonds. She tells Teresa that her father wasn't always this way, that he used to be a Federale, but loss can change a lot of things. I know. Maria asks what she's lost. Everything. ''Maria sets her mouth and says that she will deal with her father. Teresa asks if she can use the restroom. In the bathroom, Teresa attempts to escape. The window is stuck, and she backs away from it when she sees Angel on the other side. He helps her open it and prompts her to go. Teresa steals a rusty old car and takes off. = Vargas home, Sinaloa, Mexico = Camila arrives at her home in Sinaloa. Epifaño is waiting outside for her. = Gas station across from the Church = James is munching on a candy bar and watching security footage. The gas station employee asks him how much longer he's going to be and reminds him that he has to pay for that candy. James sighs and hands him a bill, telling him to keep the change. The man asks, "On top of what you gave me?" James tells him to get out before he changes his mind. He gets to the part of the feed where Brenda arrives at the church and Teresa puts their things in the trunk. James pauses it so he can take a picture and dials a number, saying that he needs them to run a plate. = Mexico = Teresa enters a gas station and asks for a map, saying that her phone is broken and she's completely lost. A police officer parks outside the station and she is noticeably nervous. The cashier notes that she's in a lot more trouble than a broken phone and points her to a side door. = Vargas home = Epifaño brings Camila a drink and toasts to them, asking why the bedroom is the only place they can truly be honest with each other. He's obviously still fond of her. Camila tells him that she knows it was him that stole her trucks and dried out her supply. He tells her that Batman told him everything because he's loyal. Epifaño says that he still wants Teresa and Brenda dead and asks where they are. Camila says that Teresa is working for her now. She agrees to stay with him for the fundraiser that afternoon, but only because he asked, not demanded. = Tire repair shop = Teresa arrives at the tire repair shop that she left the book in, panicking when she can't find it in the filthy bathroom. She hears a door close outside and grabs a wrench to defend herself with. A man enters the room, and almost leaves, but he sees her boots under the stall door. He closes the entry to the bathroom and says that he knows who she is, that his brother took care of her the night she came there, the night Camila's men took her. The next day, Epifaño's men came to ask questions and look for her. A week after she left, a pipe burst and they found the book Teresa was looking for. Teresa comes out from the stall at that. He says that if the Cartel needs that book, it's best that no one knows that they found it, but she knew it was there. He tells her that whatever trouble she's in, the contents of the book will only make it worse, and instructs her to take it away from there. She takes the book and places the wrench back where she found it, exiting the bathroom. = Vargas home = Camila and Epifaño are greeting guests at the fundraiser. Epifaño speaks to Bishop Marquez, who is sure that he will win the governorship. The campaign manager says that he's very happy to have her home because it looks good for him to seem like he has a stable family. = Longhorn Motel = James parks outside of the Longhorn Motel, glancing at a notebook where a number is written down. He pulls his gun from the compartment and parks the car, shrugging on his jacket. He knocks on the door. It is answered by Ricardo, whose face is bandaged. James asks if he's Ricardo Puentes and if he owns a '92 gold Nissan. Ricardo affirms both of these things and asks ''who are you? James kicks him in response, sending him backwards into the room. Ricardo lands on the bed as James punches Drake once in the face. All right, gentlemen. I'm in a mood today. So let's get this over with. Where is the woman who's driving your car? ''Ricardo tells him that it's Brenda and that if she owes him money, it's not on him. James asks where Brenda is again and demands that Ricardo call her. Brenda is still waiting for Teresa at the mouth of the tunnel to Mexico. She answers the phone in annoyance, telling Ricardo that she's still using his car. James interrupts, "This Brenda?" Brenda stands and asks who she's speaking to. James tells her to put Teresa on. Brenda says that she isn't there. James asks where she is. Brenda again asks ''who the hell is this? James says, "Listen to me." Brenda, annoyed, cuts him off, "No listen to me, pendejo. I don't know who you are and I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to me like this, you got it? Especially some shitty-ass gringo. Now put Ricardo on the phone." James rolls his eyes when she calls him a gringo. He tells her that if she doesn't tell him where Teresa is, her friends die. Brenda thinks about it for a second before responding, "Gotta do what you got to do." She hangs up on him with a "shove it up your ass, gringo." James pushes his gun closer to their faces and tells them to tell him everything they know about Brenda. They are more than willing to comply. He asks for a picture of her. = Mexico = Teresa pulls over to ask for instructions to a fruit market by St. Christopher's Shrine. Her car is blocked off by two police cars, and she is immediately surrounded by officers. Teresa is in the back of a squad car when Alberto arrives. They hand an envelope to the police before gagging Teresa and putting her in the trunk of the car. = Vargas home = Epifaño is on the phone with the Don Manuel of the Jimenez cartel, personally guaranteeing Eric's safety. The man on the line suggests that Epifaño owes him for allowing Epi to become governor. Manuel wants a sit-down with Epifaño after he's elected, and Epifaño says that he's not guaranteeing anything before hanging up. Camila is smoking weed. He asks her to visit home more often. = Mexico = Teresa is in the trunk of the car. Alberto opens the trunk and opens a switchblade, holding it to her face. He tells her about how he searched for the man that killed his son, but he never found him. He says that he's at a point where he wants -- needs to punish something. He pulls her out of the car and pulls her to his body, saying into her ear that if she ever comes back there, if he ever sees her again, he'll kill her. He releases her roughly. Teresa goes inside the building and enters the tunnel. = Airplane hangar/tunnel = Stateside, Teresa pounds on the door to the tunnel. She is freed by a worker and greeted by Brenda. She confirms that she got the book, saying that she needs to figure out what it means. Brenda reports that she got a call from someone she thinks works for Camila. Teresa asks if it's James, and Brenda says that he didn't give his name. She didn't tell him anything, but he knows where she lives now. They walk to the car. = Longhorn Motel = James is playing with his gun in the hotel room, watching Ricardo and Drake squirm. He receives a call and answers it. It's Teresa. He asks where she is, and she tells him to listen to her. He interrupts her to say that she's betrayed Camila and that she's going to have to keep running. Teresa responds that she's not running, and to look out the window. J ames stands and turns to the window behind him. He slides his gun into his waistband and goes to meet Teresa. He asks where Brenda and the kid are, and Teresa responds that she's not going to tell him. James tries to reason with her, saying that he hasn't told Camila yet and that he doesn't have to, but he needs her to give him the maid. Teresa is shocked and asks why he didn't tell her. He ignores her and again asks for the location of the maid. She tells him that she's gone. James receives a call from Camila, asking where he is. He says that he's with Teresa. Camila asks about maid. James takes too long to reply, taking another look at Teresa before lying, saying that she's dead. Camila tells him to go to the club. = = = Hotel = Tony and Brenda move to a new hotel. Brenda studies the book as Tony watches TV. = Camila's club = At the club, Camila pours a shot for herself and James. He asks what they're celebrating, and she tells him of the new truce with Epifaño. Camila had to promise that she'd stay away from Birdman, and James asks what that means. She shrugs. We kill him. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * Angel Sanchez * Maria Sanchez * Alberto Sanchez * James Valdez * Camila Vargas * Epifaño Vargas * Ricardo * Drake * Don Manuel Jimenez * Eric Watson (mentioned) * Father Ramon Quotes * I know you won't forgive me, but if I don't do this, I won't forgive myself. -Teresa to Maria * Loss can change a lot of things. -Maria Sanchez * James: You tow cars from churches. Nice. * Camila: So, you're here. You can protect me now. ** Epifaño: Sometimes I wonder if you are worth the trouble. * This is your home. You're part of me. I've never been complete without you. -Epifaño to Camila * James, to Drake and Ricardo: All right, gentlemen. I'm in a mood today. * James: It's over. ** Teresa: You're wrong. It's never going to end. Songs * Foto Pa Ti by Mariel Mariel * She Got A Mind by Natural Child * Мой рай by Zarina Tilidze Notes * James describes Teresa to the Father as "Brunette, pretty, late twenties. Half as big as a minute." * James lies to Camila about killing the maid to protect Teresa. * Alberto, Maria's father, was a Federale. Parallels (Contain spoilers) Gallery Brenda esta cosa es nuestra stills.png Maria sanchez esta cosa es nuestra.png Angel helping t. esta cosa es nuestra.png Angel esta cosa es nuestra stills.png James lying to protect teresa. esta cosa que es nuestra. gargoyles42.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/163252758517/gargoyles42-requested-by-anon James Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra stills.jpg James and Camila + club Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra.jpg James and Camila drinking Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra stills.jpg Attendant from esta cosa que es nuestra.png James + church Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra stills.png The brothers 1x10.jpg James 1x10.jpg Camila 1x10.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x10 Category:Trigger warning: kidnap